A Love Bizzare
by TrinaWolf
Summary: What happens when Sarah moves to Forks and meets the Cullens. But what happens when a certain Goblin King becomes the best rock artist of the century. ALice has tickets and forces Sarah to go. SxJ AxJspr EdxB CxEs EmxR AU Possible Lemons and Bad Language
1. Chapter 1

**A Love Bizzare**

**Summary: What happens when Sarah moves to Forks and meets the Cullens. But what happens when a certain Goblin King becomes the best rock artist of the century. Alice has tickets and forces Sarah to go. SxJ AxJspr EdxB CxEs EmxR AU Possible Lemons and Bad Language**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Sadly I wish I owned Jareth and/or Alice. Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. Labyrinth characters belongs to Jim Henson. **

Sarah was in her home working peacefully on her latest story. Sarah had become a self-published best selling author. Her friend was pestering her through email. "What can this girl possibly want?" Sarah thought to herself. She opened the email and read on.

_To Sarah_

_ Sarah hunni darling u must must come with me to this concert. Its the best thing thats happend to this poor rainy little town. I'm sending you a plane ticket for 5 o'clock tomorrow evening. If you dont come ill will fly my ass over there and force you. Well love you darling. :)_

_ Sincerely love,_

_ Your besti_

_ Alice_

Sarah face palmed herself. "You got to be kidding me. I just went to visit her in December. I love her family and all but come on." Sarah spoke aloud even though there was no one in her apartment.

Sarah Williams and Alice Cullen have been friends for years now. They met in High School when Sarah transferred to Forks High. Sarah and her family had moved to Forks, Washington a bit after the big incident when she was 15. Sarah was over curious with the beautiful family of Cullen's. They had striking gold topaz eyes and beautiful flawless features. Alice had been the most inviting of the group. Her siblings although told Sarah they were all adopted by their parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen, all look alike. They were all together too, which striked Sarah as weird. When she found out who was with who she thought to herself, "That's a lot of sex in the house." Alice and her brother/boyfriend Jasper introduced Sarah to the family a week after Sarah had gotten used to Alice.

She found out Bella was with Edward. Bella was the newest member of the family. Alice was with Jasper only obvious to Sarah, on a count of Alice ALWAYS gushing over Jasper. Rosalie was with Emmett; also Rose and Jasper were twins who were separated from their abusive parents. Emmett, Alice, and Edward were all related in some weird way with their biological families. Bella being the odd one out was adopted when Bella's father had died. Bella was the only one without golden eyes. Bella had huge beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Sarah loved the Cullens. Though, Sarah knew there was something unordinary about the family of 8. Before she knew it Sarah found herself wrapped up once again into a mystical world. Where things that shouldn't exist do.

**AN: This chapter is really short sorry guys. Well reviews please. Uhm second story so please not to brutal. I love Jareth and I adore Alice. So I hope this goes wonderful. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Love Bizarre**

**Summary: What happens when Sarah moves to Forks and meets the Cullens. But what happens when a certain Goblin King becomes the best rock artist of the century. Alice has tickets and forces Sarah to go. SxJ AxJspr EdxB CxEs EmxR AU Possible Lemons and Bad Language**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Sadly I wish I owned Jareth and/or Alice. Twilight© characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. Labyrinth© characters belongs to Jim Henson.**

_Chapter 2_

AN: this chapter is written in past time soooo no hopefully no confusion

One day when Sarah was writing in the woods behind her house she heard commotion coming not far from where she was. She decided it would be best if she found out what was going on. So she walked toward the sound. She was a dead deer lying on the ground. She was shocked so she went down to see if it was dead. She examined the body and noticed it was bleeding at its neck. She looked around her scared for anything that would come out and jump at her. She quickly got up and turned on her heel. As she was heading toward the spot where she was writing she saw something glimmer off in the distance. She walked quietly and closer to the area. When she walked up she noticed it was Alice. Alice was sparkling brighter than anything Sarah had ever seen. To Sarah Alice was the most beautiful creature she ever laid eyes upon. Her mind protested "Not as beautiful as him" But then Sarah has looked down on Alice's attire. Usually Alice always has everything perfect. Not a wrinkle nor tear nor hair out of place was anywhere found on her but as Sarah looked at Alice she noticed her entire being was outta whack. She walked up to Alice only to see her friend spin in a blur and run inhumanly fast toward her. Sarah looked down to see what was in Alice's hand "O no I CANT BELIEVE YOU READ THAT. ! Wait a minute... what's on your mouth." Sarah stood there in shock as the images of the dead deer came flashing through her mind. "Alice please explain what your doing out in the woods...by yourself... also" before Sarah could finish she fainted.

When Sarah had awoke she noticed she wasn't in her own house. She lied there and stared upon all of the beautiful faces looking down on her in worry.

"O my" was all she could make out before the entire family began to speak at once.

"Sarah what in the world were you doing out in the woods by yourself" Edward frantically spoke as Carlisle agreed and said "you shouldn't be out alone a lion could have found you or even a bear."

"Well for your guys information I'm not afraid of lions tigers or bears." The family looked confused for a slight second. Sarah sighed, "well before I answer that can someone please tell me why Alice was in the forest ALONE with blood on her face along with the fact that her skin was sparkling brighter than my earrings." Sarah sat up at that moment only to have Carlisle gently press on her shoulder to lie back down. "I don't want to lie down anymore I want to know what's going on." Sarah said furiously annoyed. Emmett barked out a laugh "feisty one she is huh" saying that Emmett earned himself a slap on the back of the head from Rose. Esme brought up food and said, "Well if your not going to lie down at least sit up and eat this. You might faint again from the information were about to tell you."

After that Carlisle proceeded to tell the secret the Cullen family held. As soon as he was just about done with the story of Edward, Rose butted in and told hers. Sarah was shocked by what Rosalie had told her. She thought it was funny how that shocked her more than finding out the secret. Then Alice told Sarah what she knew and her power. Alice also said that she seen Sarah in the future with the family. Jasper vaguely told Sarah of the vampire wars and his place within them but he did mention the Alice finding him thing.

Sarah sat there for the moment shocked not knowing what to do. With all of the information she could handle it. The family was shocked on how well she was taking everything.

She turned to Carlisle and all she could squeak out was "I knew of your world but nothing of you" Sarah looked down shocking and embarrassed by what she just announced. Edward stared into oblivion as Alice did. Sarah began to explain what had happened in those horribly wonderful 13 hours when she was 15.

Flashback:

Sarah was running home from the park in the rain. She had been reciting her favorite book in the park until she lost track of time. She ran home and was scolded by her stepmother. Angry, she ran to her room and locked herself within the room.

Sarah sat in front of the mirrors and began reciting the words once again. "Through dangers untold... and hardships unnumbered... I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City… to take back the child you have stolen. Sarah's father knocked on the door "Sarah?" her father called from behind the door. "Could I talk to you?" Sarah's father pleaded. "There's nothing to talk about!" Sarah shouted, " You better hurry. You'll be late." Sarah was beginning to become annoyed. "We've fed Toby and put him to bed. We'll be back around midnight." Sarah's father informed Sarah then Sarah heard footsteps walk down the stairs. "You really wanted to talk to me, didn't you?" Sarah flopped down on her bed "practically broke down the door!" She looked up and noticed her favorite bear Lancelot was gone. "Someone has been in my room again!" Sarah shouted as she walked out of the room. Sarah saw Lancelot on the floor and quickly picked up the bear. "I hate that! I hate it!" Toby was in a fit crying and crying. "I hate you! I hate you! Someone save me. Someone take me away from this awful place!" Sarah began to shout. Then thunder stormed outside of the house. Toby's crying only got louder. "What do you want? Do you want a story?" Sarah asked. Toby looked at her and wailed. "Ok." Sarah began. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. The baby was a spoiled child. He wanted everything for himself, and the girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew was that the goblin king fell in love with her and gave her certain powers.

So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she asked the goblins for help." "Say your right words," Sarah said to mimic the goblins, "and we'll take the baby to the goblin city, and you will be free." "But the girl knew the king of the goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and turn it into a goblin,

So she suffered in silence until one night when she was tired from doing housework

And hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother and she could no longer stand it."

Toby wailed louder than he ever had. "Oh, all right! All right! Knock it off. Come on. Stop it! Stop it! I'll say the words, no, I mustn't. I mustn't say..." Sarah paused, thinking of the words she would say next. "I wish... I wish!" Sarah picked up Toby and said, "I can bear it no longer! Goblin king! Goblin king! Wherever you may be,

Sarah: take this child of mine far away from me!" Toby just got even angrier. "Oh, Toby, stop it!" Sarah pleaded. "I wish I did know what to say to make the goblins take you away." Sarah put Toby back into the crib and walked toward the door. "I wish... wish..." Sarah said as she was turning off the light. Toby lay in bed crying and crying. "I wish the goblins would come take you away..." Sarah flicked off the light and walked out of the room, "right now." Toby's crying suddenly stopped.

End Flashback

"I was a selfish child then" Sarah started. "I wanted nothing more but for everything to about me. That was until the moment he answered my call." Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens, sat there eager to hear the rest of Sarah's story.

Return Flashback:

Suddenly a white barn owl fiercely banged at the window. Everything around Sarah was moving and banging. Suddenly, a big poof of glitter came from the window and the white barn owl transformed into this beautiful man. "You're him, aren't you? You're the goblin king." Sarah said shocked to see him. "I want my brother back, if it's all the same." Sarah said with a plea. Gareth smirked, "what's said it said." "I didn't mean it." Sarah was on the verge of tears. "Oh, you didn't?" Jareth asked questioning Sarah's words. "Please, where is he?" Sarah was getting worried. "You know very well where he is." Jareth was beginning to play with Sarah. "Please bring him back.

Please." Sarah was all to concern about her brother now that he was gone. "Sarah..." Jareth said with a sigh, "go back to your room. Play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby." "I can't." Sarah said as all hope was beginning to fly out the window Jareth had come through. "I've brought you a gift." Jareth said as he twirled a clear crystal defying gravity. "What is it?" Sarah asked with a slight hint of curiosity. "It's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it,

It will show you your dreams. But this isn't a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby." Jareth paused, "do you want it?" Sarah almost nodded "then forget the baby." "I can't." Sarah sighed, "I appreciate what you're offering, but I want my brother back. He must be scared." "Sarah." Jareth paused and turned the crystal into a snake, "don't defy me." Jareth threw the snake at Sarah. Sarah screamed and the snake turned into a scarf that she threw to the ground, which then transformed into a dog like goblin. "You're no match for me." Jareth said slyly. With another plea "I need my brother back." Sarah was now on the verge of tears. "He's there in my castle. Do you still want to look for him?" Jareth said as suddenly he and Sarah were transported into the underground. "Is that the castle beyond the goblin city?" Sarah asked. "Turn back, Sarah. Turn back before it's too late." Jareth said in a warning tone. "I can't. Don't you understand that I can't?" Sarah said determined. She had to find her brother. There was no other option. "What a pity." Jareth said. No Sarah was definitely going to do this. "It doesn't look that far." She said. Suddenly Jareth was right behind Sarah. Jareth breath tickled her ear. "It's further than you think. Time is short." Jareth backed away to point at the clock. "You have 13 hours in which to solve the labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us..." Jareth began to disappear. "Forever. Such a pity." Sarah sighed, " the labyrinth. It doesn't look that hard."

End flashback

"I was so afraid yet so transfixed by Jareth. He was so beautiful. I mean hello he's a freaking Fae for crying out loud." Sarah's eyes began to become glossy. Emmett was lying on his stomach and propped up his head with his hands. "Keep going this is actually getting good." Sarah laughed with the family. "Wow Emmett. Just wow."

**AN: So this chapter was much longer. I realize now that I have a flash back within a flashback but yea I already wrote it. Soooooo it's staying there. I would really love reviews. That would make me so happy. I think id jump up and down in joy ha-ha **

**So please review PM me anything just tells me how I'm doing. **

**Thanks loves **


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Labyrinth characters. Those belong to Stephanie Meyer and Jim Henson.****

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<br>"I was so afraid yet so transfixed by Jareth. He was so beautiful. I mean hello he's a freaking Fae for crying out loud." Sarah's eyes began to become glossy. Emmett was lying on his stomach and propped up his head with his hands. "Keep going this is actually getting good." Sarah laughed with the family. "Wow Emmett. Just wow."**

_In The Underground in none other than the Goblin City__  
><em> A handsome Fae monarch sat at his throne in all his wondrous glory. His hair stood up in every direction. His pants so tight some would think he was unable to have children. His poet's shirt was tucked behind a leather vest, the poet's shirt slit down to show some of his perfectly sculpted chest. His confusing and mysterious amulet shown pleasantly. His hands were hidden away by tight leather gloves. Jareth sat on his throne with one leg propped up on the armrest. He was sitting there still looking at all the destructive goblins around himself. He began to play with his poet's shirt sleeves. He began to think about the show he was going to perform in the Aboveground. He was thinking of the character he had become.  
><em><strong>King Goblin Hphm what a wretched name. How did that ever cross my mind?<strong>_  
>The Goblin King Jareth sat there with his wild mane of golden hair dancing around his face. He began tapping his riding crop against his boot.<br>_**Hmm what to do what to do **_  
>He formed a crystal. He looked into it and saw Sarah sitting there at her computer typing frantically. It had been 10 years since his precious Sarah had roamed his labyrinth. He longed for nothing but to see her once again. Not just see her as he had been through his crystals, but actually see her standing before him.<p>

_**Oh get a hold of yourself Jareth. You know if she were standing before you, you'd ravish every inch of her perfect body.**_

He turned the crystal in a gravity defining way and caught it on the tips of his fingers. He looked into the crystal and saw a Tiny little pixie girl with Spiky black hair and Golden topaz eyes. She was laying down typing on the computer.  
><em><strong>Who is this?<strong>_  
>Jareth began to wonder who the girl was so he looked deeper into the Crystal. He saw another girl with long blonde hair. She as looking through a fashion magazine in some foreign language. She saw the pixie get up and walk to the girl with blonde hair. "Rose! I got em! I got em!" said the pixie who was now jumping up and down. "Got what Alice." the blonde one named rose said flatly. "I got the tickets to the concert" Alice began to shriek.<br>_**Concert? Alice? Rose? Who are these people? **_  
>He continued to look. "Now she'll have to come." Alice said with a huge menacing smile, "I've already seen it, her and Jareth in love, married, happy." Alice pauses. "Mhm" Rose said curious to the sudden halt Alice took, "Go oonnn" "Rose have you ever got that wait a minute..." Alice paused and looked around; suddenly her face became blank and rid of all emotion. "JARETH DROP THAT CRYSTAL NOW YOU'LL RUIN THE SURPRISE!" Alice glared into thin air. Only Jareth could see she was looking right at him.<br>_**HOLY SHIT ! What in the world?... how did she?... what?...**_  
>Jareth dropped the crystal as soon as he seen Alice's death glare. The crystal shattered into a poof of smoke and glitter.<br>_**That was weird. I'm must find out who these people are. **_  
>"Grumble! Stinkle! Here NOW!" Jareth yelled. "Yes your majesty," the goblins said and then bowed in unison. "I need you to... wait shit..."Jareth stood there in a daze." One moment" Jareth conjured a crystal and once again saw Alice and Rose sitting in the room. Afraid if Alice would catch him again he ventured further into the crystal. He came to a sign that said <strong>Welcome to Forks Washington<strong>. "Ok you two I need you to go to Forks, Washington. Keep a VERY low profile." He gave the goblins the death glare," I want you to find an Alice and a Rose" Jareth said sternly with full power in his voice.  
><em><strong>I hope this works<strong>_  
>Jareth once again spread himself across his throne. He conjured another crystal and saw Sarah packing.<br>_**Hmm... Wait... wait a minute!**_  
>Jareth had an epiphany.<br>_**What if? ...**_  
>Jareth tried to find Sarah's open laptop. Somewhere he couldn't find it anywhere. "SKIIPPPP!" Jareth shouted impatiently. "Yes Your Majesty" the half goblin half Fae said with a bow. "You have been looking over the girl am I right?" Jareth said with regal and demanding tone in his voice. "Yes sire" Skip said. "Would you mind telling me where she is going within the next month?" Jareth said with boredom in his voice. "This is going to send me straight to the bog." Skip face palmed, "Actually sire, a girl by the name of Alice Cullen requested that I must not speak a word to you. She said that you will soon come to find your answer…"Skip said with a frightened tone.<p>

_Back in Forks_

"Alice you can't force love upon people" said Esme worriedly. "MOM" Alice said with a sigh "They already love each other; I'm just removing and placing a few cards so things can speed up already!"  
>"Alice I agree with your mother, you really shouldn't be doing this." Carlisle quickly butted in. "Well excuse me people, I've already begun my devious plan and there's nothing you can do about it" Alice said with a devilish smile and skipped away to find her laptop.<p>

_In Edwards room_

"Is Alice playing cupid again?" Bella freighting said. "Unfortunately with Sarah and her Goblin King." Edward said with his arms wrapped around Bella. "I really hope this all works out." Bella said with a sigh as Edward kissed her temple, "I'd hate to see Sarah unhappy in the after math of this all." "I know what you mean love" Edward said as he began to nuzzle at Bella's neck. "Will you quit it already? Its bad enough I have to be married to you first geez" Bella said as she shimmied out of Edwards grasp. Doing so, she managed to obtain a first class ticket to the floor. Edward chuckled; he looked down to see his beautifully graceful Bella on the floor. His eyes showed a smile on his face.  
>A booming laughter could be heard from downstairs. "Emmett, listen in one more time and ill swear ill rip u limb from limb my self!" Bella shouted. "Id like to see you try twinkle toes." Emmett laughed some more and walked down to the garage where Rosalie was working on her baby.<p>

"I swear I'm gonna kill that vamp one day" Bella said as she climbed back into bed beside Edward. Edward smirked. "Love please" Edward said with pleading eyes as he pulled Bella to him. "What do you want hmm" Bella said as she settled herself. "I'm sure we can find other ways to suit our needs." Edward began to stroke Bella's side in the most intimate of ways. Bella muffled a moan. "I mean you are only human and I am a man with needs." Bella caught on quickly and pushed Edward on his back. "As long as I get to lead" Bella smiled and Edward chuckled.

_In Alice's Room_

Jasper walked in to find a million papers scribbled in every possible place skewed on the floor. "Alice, Love, Sugar Plum, What are you doing?" Jasper drawled in his sexy southern accent. "Oh nothing dear husband, why don't you do and hunt ill catch up with you in a moment." said Alice not looking up once from her mess. "Uhm I think id rather not my love." Jasper said confused, "Babe please come on your going to hurt yourself with all this." "Well Jasper" Alice said with anger on the brink of her tone, "I'm an all woman vampire I pretty darn sure I won't hurt myself. Just go ill meet up with you." She gave him the death glare.

"Fine but if you're not with me in no less the 10 minutes I'm going to come back and drag you with me." Jasper said with a playful growl. Alice looked up form her work and winked. "You need to feed more than I do since Sarah will be here in no less then a week or two." Alice said with a smile.

Suddenly two goblins hidden away in a big closet rushed to return to the underground. "I founded the rose!" Grumble said as he held a beautifully bloomed rose. "Kingy guna luv thsh" "I think I founded what kingy was looking for." Stinkle said with a sly smile no fox could match.

**AN:So yea sorry this chapter is soooooo late. Must I say, my internet is turned off at my house and now I have to drag my ass all the way to Starbucks which I just recently discovered was even there? So I have my chapters written down in a book. Ill get the chapters posted up as soon as I can. O and if your wondering I hate Starbucks, I mean they make one good frappachino but I prefer Xokolatl. For those of you who don't know what that is I suggest you Google it. It's a really good Café that is sole purpose is to bring chocolate back to the Aztecs. They serve bomb samiches and amazing hot chocolate. I get discounts because it's my schools café. He-he privileges.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys!

Sorry it has literally been forever since I have updated. I feel horrible. I am currently on break so; I will try and update a lot sooner. Though I highly doubt that. My Internet is gone so I have to travel to get my stories up. Most of them are already typed up but it's a matter or actually updating.

Well I have to get back to work. Bye guys leave any messages If u please. This is hopefully the last AN I have to write in this entire story.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Love Bizarre**

**Summary: What happens when Sarah moves to Forks and meets the Cullens. But what happens when a certain Goblin King becomes the best rock artist of the century. Alice has tickets and forces Sarah to go. SxJ AxJspr EdxB CxEs EmxR AU Possible Lemons and Bad Language**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Sadly I wish I owned Jareth and/or Alice. Twilight© characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. Labyrinth© characters belongs to Jim Henson.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Suddenly two goblins hidden away in a big closet rushed to return to the underground. "I founded the rose!" Grumble said as he held a beautifully bloomed rose. "Kingy guna luv thsh" "I think I founded what kingy was looking for." Stinkle said with a sly smile no fox could match.<em>

Two rushing goblins ran into a dirty throne room panting hard. "Kingy! Kingy!" They shouted in unison. The Goblin King stood immediately at the sight of the tired goblins. "What? What is it! Spit it out!" The goblin king shouted. The Goblins tried to catch their breath. "Well I haven't got all day!" The King shouted. "Kingy," The first goblin took a deep breath, "We founded the rose and the girl nameded Alice." The second goblin proudly held up a crumpled rose in his hand, the first bowed on his knees.

The King took a step back and placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "I meant two human girls you twits!" The king was irritated. You could feel the anger rolling off of him. "SKIP!" The king yelled as the tall half goblin ran in. "Yes, Jareth Your Majesty." Skip bowed before the king. Jareth slumped back into his throne. "Bring Alice and Rose to me. It is very important that they come here immediately." "Yes sire." Skip said, before he left the king's sight, Jareth yelled, "Unharmed, or you'll be thrown straight into the bog of internal stench." "Of course sire," Skip ran out of the throne room to fetch the girls.

_Back in Forks_

"RRROOOOSSSEEEE" Alice yelled. Rosalie ran into the room Alice was sitting in filing her nails. "Ay, Alice! Do you have to be so dam loud? I would've heard you even if you had whispered." Rose began to glare at Alice. Alice seemed unphased by Rosalie's outburst. "Well Rose, This new information that just came in was just so important I felt the need to yell." Alice looked up at Rosalie with a smirk on her face. "What Alice?" Rose said threw clenched teeth. "We're gonna be receiving a very important message and I need you to get dress to be in the presence of true royalty." Alice said looking back down at her nails. "You've got to be kidding me." Rose slumped into Alice's bed, "What does he want." "He wants to speak to us about Sarah I think." Alice said as she got up and walked to her closet at inhuman speed. "What do I wear?" Rose said as she followed Alice into the closet. "" Alice wondered. "Oh come on Alice! How much time do I have to get ready?" Rose said irritated. "Wear your red ball gown; you know the one that opens up in the back and your black cape for when we go to see the Volturi. We have about 30 minutes." Alice began to venture further into her closet leaving Rosalie to get ready.

_25 minutes later_

Alice walked into Rosalie's bedroom wearing a dark purple sleeved dress that flowed to the ground. The back opened up just as the front scooped just above her cleavage. The fabric would have looked like she was drowning in it but somehow Alice had managed to pull it off. Rosalie looked just as stunning. Her gown had been a blood red silk dress that opened in the back but hung in the front. The sleeves to her dress were the same as Alice's. Rose had just finished pinning her hair into a modern retro 1940's pin up. "Rose we have 5 minutes." Alice said as she smoothed down her hair. She had it lay flat, while the sides pinned to the back. Alice pinned in a few curled extensions to give her hair some length. "Alright, I'm just about done." Rose said as suddenly with a pop and a burst of glitter the half Fae Goblin poofed into the room. "Mrs. Hale, Mrs. Cullen?" Skip said nervously. "Yes, is his majesty waiting?" Alice said with a cheeky smile. "Y..Y..Yess" The Goblin stuttered. "Come Rose." Rosalie rolled her eyes and checked herself in the mirror one last time. Alice and Rosalie donned their capes just before Skip poofed them into the underground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeeeeeeaaaaaa this chapter is shorter then the first ones. Ehh I was bored and decided whyyy noott. And so yea this is where my creativity has stumped me. R&amp;&amp;R please I dieing to get reviews sooo please show me some love. Ill try to get Sarah's point of view in the next chapters as soon as I can, as well as the others.<strong>

**PS: soo i need a beta asap if someone wants to volenteer on the task please PM me thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

to all of my wonderful readers

I am undeniably sorry for all of your waiting

this story among many others will be finished this year i promise you that

lately life has not been very nice to me

not including the wonderful husband i have who stands by my side through everything

i promise to finish i do

im moving away to san francisco to go to college and hopefully there i will be able to edit, remaster, and add on to the few stories i have

if anyone would like to help me with these stories give me ideas or anything you wish to tell me

pm, email, or tumble me

trinawolf . tumblr . com

pm me for my email


End file.
